


Xestobium rufovillosum singultus

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Tales from the Broom Cupboard [8]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an infestation in the broom cupboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xestobium rufovillosum singultus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Watson's Woes prompt "Hiccup"

Mrs Hudson listened carefully; she was right, she had heard something from within her broom cupboard.  Strangely it sounded like a hiccup, followed by a second hiccup and then what might have been a smothered giggle.  She thought for a moment; clearly there was another infestation in the broom cupboard.

Last time she had employed ant powder, but this sounded as if it would need more drastic measures.  Her initial thoughts were that a bucketful of soapy water would be the simplest solution, but that would require mopping up afterwards, which would be a rather pointless task.

Since this was a hiccupping infestation perhaps the best course of action would be to force it to hold its breath.  Fortunately she still had the duster and polish she had been using earlier.  In fact, she had been intending to return them to the cupboard when she had heard the noises.  She would polish the cupboard door.

Following her vigorous work on the door, she thought for a moment her plan had succeeded, for all was quiet.  Then, unfortunately, the hiccupping resumed, twice as quickly.  This was followed by a tentative knocking.  Clearly she had discovered a new form of death watch beetle.

Probably the best course of action was to have a cup of tea, with perhaps a little something added, and await developments.  No sooner had she sat down than she heard footsteps and the hiccupping head upstairs, and a separate set of footsteps head downstairs towards the front door.  With any luck the infestation of her broom cupboard was over (for the moment).

 

**Author's Note:**

> Xestobium rufovillosum singultus translates roughly as hiccupping death watch beetle


End file.
